Abrasive materials are well known for sanding different types of surfaces, for example, wood, metal, etc., for providing a smooth and/or polished surface. Such abrasive materials have different grades according to the finish required, for example, coarse, medium and fine, and in many cases, more than one grade of the abrasive material is used according to the finish required. In addition, other materials may be used to improve the finish, such as, rubbing compounds, prior to painting or another coating process.
There is a need for improved abrasive materials.